


Devastation Compilation

by Sapphiresterre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresterre/pseuds/Sapphiresterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DARK and CREEPY one-shots. The majority will consist of one-sided Billdip and Dipeon. Dipper will be an adult in all of them. Some oneshots might be continued.</p><p>ch: 7 Shots Fired<br/>Senior year was a drag and Bill wished it stayed that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snatched by the Ritzys

**Author's Note:**

> Because dark and creepy oneshots have been requested in my other series of oneshots called Shots in the Dark, I have decided to create another series of oneshots to practice writing dark stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Northwest’s held their annual party in Gravity Falls, Dipper didn’t expect he’d be forced to attend. Or that he’d be dragged to the summer home of the two wealthiest men in the world.

Shoes tapping on the sidewalk, the nineteen year old stuffed his hands into his vest pockets and absently scanned the store display windows. Unfortunately, all the store owners were busy camping out in front of the Northwest manor. He sighed as yet  _another_ limo cruised along the empty street, surely heading to the fancy party that his sister desperately craved to attend. ****

Deciding to return to the Mystery Shack, Dipper rolled back his shoulders and strode down the pavement. Had he been paying more attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed something odd.

The limo slowed to a slop.

Then rolled backwards.

When Dipper’s warning instincts flared, he turned on his heel just as a car door swung open and a gloved hand reached out to snatch his arm. The limb dragged his startled form into the limo and the door slammed shut behind him. The limo resumed its cruise.

Gasping and sprawled across a stranger’s lap, Dipper looked up to see a grinning face framed by blond locks.

“Wh–”

“I’m Bill!” The man chirped, sliding a gloved hand through Dipper’s hair and tightening his grip. “And you’re now my plus one to a party!”

_“Ow!”_ Dipper yelped and struggled against the hold. “What the hell? Let me go!”

“Ah, ah, ah,” a southern twang chided and the teen shifted his gaze onto the speaker sitting across from his abductor. “If you found a diamond in the rough, would _you_ be inclined to let it go?”

Dipper scrunched his face. “What are you _talking_ about? Just let me go already!”

“Oh pardon me, I’m Gideon. Nice to meet you…” the poofy haired blond waved a hand, gesturing for the teen to supply his name.

Dipper huffed. “I don’t think it’s wise to tell kidnappers my name. You know, _stranger danger_ and all.”

Gideon raised a brow. “Oh? Don’t you recognize who we are?”

The teen took a moment to study both their faces. “Nope. Don’t have a clue. Now let me go.”

Bill puffed his chest. “You are speaking to two of the _wealthiest_ men in the _world._ You should be _honored.”_

“Honored to be kidnapped? I don’t think so.” Dipper struggled to remove the blond’s hand off his head. “I don’t care _who_ you are–kidnapping is bad! Now let me _go!”_

Bill huffed. “Gideon, get the spare tux.”

The second blond grinned and reached beneath the seats. Dipper furrowed his brows as the young man revealed an all black tux.

Bill hummed. “It’ll be a little big on you because it was made for me, but it’ll have to do.”

“Wait, _what?”_ DIpper nearly choked on his own spit. “You’re expecting _me_ to wear _that? Why?”_

“Why, so you can attend the party, of course!” Gideon clarified

The teen spluttered. “You can’t be _serious.”_

“Oh we’re _dead_ serious, hon. Now it’s time for you to change.”

Bill finally released the teen’s hair and Dipper hurriedly rolled off the creep’s lap and crashed onto the floor. He boosted himself to his knees and peered out the window. Wincing, he realized jumping out of the car at the speed they traveled could end with several unpleasant injuries. 

He sighed. “You _just_ want me to wear the suit?” 

The blonds’ grins didn’t ease his worries.

He narrowed his eyes. “And if I still say no?”

_“That,”_ Gideon examined his nails, “is a problem we can easily rectify.”

The teen scowled. “Yeah? _How?”_

Bill grinned. “I don’t suppose you believe in magic, do you?”

Dipper scoffed. “Magic doesn’t exist.”

“Then you’re in for _quite_ the surprise.” Gideon smirked. “Do it, Bill.”

“Do _what?”_ Dipper spat.

The tux wearing man once again snatched Dipper’s arm and dragged him close, sitting the teen between his legs. Dipper pushed against the man’s chest but the stranger’s grip was firm.Bill began to chant in a foreign language. Latin, maybe? 

As Bill continued, the teen’s eyes began to glow a light blue. Dipper gasped when the man’s gloved hand erupted into blue flames and painful energy then coursed through his veins and he tried to pull away. Bill held on tight and planted his free hand over Dipper’s mouth as the teen screamed.

Just as quickly as the pain had come, it vanished.

The flames diminished, the pain receded, and Dipper gasped like a fish out of water. He looked up with wide eyes to see Bill smirking down at him.

“What…” he panted, “was _that?”_

“You have now been leashed, pet.” Bill’s grin stretched. “There’s no escape for you.”

Dipper’s stomach churned as the man released him and he dropped to the floor. Though the pain was gone, he found his body drained and moving a struggle.

“Put on the tux.” Gideon demanded.

The teen narrowed his eyes and panted. “No.”

Bill sneered. “No? Care to rephrase your answer before I teach you some _obedience training?”_

Dipper struggled to his knees. _“No.”_ He repeated.

Bill clenched his fist and shocks of pain shot through the teen. Dipper screamed and dropped back to the floor, writhing as as his nerves felt as if they were bursting into flame.

“Stop!” He gasped. “Make it _stop!”_

“Obey us.” Gideon pressured. “And it will.”

“Fine!” Dipper yelped. “Okay! Just _stop!”_

Promptly, the jolts of agony ceased and Dipper sagged. Gasping for air once more, he dragged his eyes over to the blue-suited monster as the man cleared his throat and held out the tux.

Biting his lip, Dipper fought to sit upright and accepted the clothing. He sighed, sweat beading down his temple, and paused.

“Wait...where do I change?”

“Here.” The tux-wearing creep answered.

The teen protested. “But–” 

Bill held up his hand and smiled sickeningly sweet. “Would you like another round?”

“N–no…” Dipper averted his gaze and his face flamed. “So I just...change in here…?”

“Yes, now hurry up.” Gideon tapped his foot, watching.

Dipper swallowed and complied. Shakily, nerves numb from the shockwaves, Dipper removed his vest and t-shirt and slid on the formal shirt and bowtie. He swallowed harshly when he eyes landed on the pants.

“Could you two stop staring?” He prodded but Bill just raised his hand. “Nevermind…”

Inhaling, he slipped off his jeans and hastily slid on the black slacks.

“There.” He tugged on the clothing. “I’m dressed.”

_“Much_ better!” Gideon clapped his hands together. “Now we just gotta fix that nest of yours and you’ll be good to go!”

The blue-suited man whipped out a hairbrush and grabbed the teen’s arm, dragging him onto the seat next to him. Dipper wriggled but didn’t protest as the young man brushed his unruly hair. He winced as the brush untangled his curly hair but didn’t protest, fearing bodily harm.

“Done!” Gideon chirped and set the brush aside as he looked out the window. “And just in time too–we’re here!”

The teen inhaled sharply as Gideon wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him out of the car. Dipper’s eyes widened when he found he had to lean on the young man in order to support his weight.

Just how badly did the shocks fry his muscles if he could barely manage to stand? Anger coiled in his gut and his eyes narrowed. Just who the hell did these men think they were? Criminals. That’s what they were.

But who would believe him if he told the truth? The two men were apparently rich _and_ magically powerful, they could _bribe_ or–or _curse_ anyone to believe them over him. 

Humming next to his ear startled him from his thoughts. As awareness returned, he realized a chin rested upon his head and another arm had looped itself on the other side of his waist. How did he not notice Bill grabbing his figure?

Damn, he was _really_ out of it.

Shaking his head, he realized he had fully slumped against Gideon’s side and he hastily straightened. His fried muscles crumpled beneath him and he gasped as he teetered against Bill’s side and sank into his hold.

“Unresponsive muscles are a side-effect of the spell.” Bill whispered into his ear and oh how he wanted to just punch the monster in the _face._

Dipper gritted his teeth as the blonds tag-teamed to drag him through the party doors. Classical music washed over his ears and refined guests strolled about the massive room. Hope flared. The men wouldn’t risk causing a scene, so this was his chance to escape!

Dipper tried to struggle but with a horrified observance, he realized he _couldn’t._ His muscles remained unresponsive. He wasn’t even sure if he was holding himself up or if that was the _blonds_ holding him up.

The men guided him through the crowd to a round table. Gideon untangled his arm to pull out a wooden carved chair and Bill sat him down. Dipper tried to wriggle as Bill pulled a chair next to his own but found, with a sinking heart, that his body _still_ wouldn’t move.

“How long does this last?” He hissed to Bill who only smirked.

“You won’t be able to move under your own power for _hours.”_ The man answered.

Dipper protested. “But how will I get home?”

Bill grinned. ”Private jet plane.”

The teen scrunched his face. “To go to the _Mystery Shack?_ It’s only an hour drive!”

“Did we not tell you?” Gideon sauntered into sight, placing plates of food atop the table. “You’re going home with us.”

Dipper froze. _“What?”_

Gideon smirked. “You live with us now.”

Dipper’s jaw worked soundlessly for a moment before he exploded. _“What?”_

Bill and Gideon glared at him as his shout drew stares. Undeterred, Dipper continued loudly. “What do you _mean_ I–”

_“Dipper?”_ A nasally voice exclaimed. “What are _you_ doing here?”

The teen blinked as a blonde sauntered into sight. _“Pacifica?”_

“Don’t sound so surprised, _dork,_ I _live_ here. How did _you_ get in?”

“Hey, I don’t even want to _be–”_

“Anywhere but here!” Gideon hastily finished his sentence and shot him a glare. “He’s with us, Ms. Northwest.”

Pacifica raised a brow as her gaze shifted from the blue suited man to the scowling teen. “Somehow I doubt that…” she muttered and turned to leave.

“Pacifica, _wait!”_ Dipper called, realizing a chance of escape was leaving. “I need your–”

“Would you like some more punch?” Bill overrode his voice with volume and a grin of shark’s teeth. 

Pacifica swished into the crowd and out of sight, apparently not having heard him over the sound of the crowd and Bill’s interruption. Dipper sank in his seat as his cheeks heated. He did _not_ like the glares the blonds kept sending his way. He was probably going to pay for that later…

Bill’s smile stained as his glare darkened. “Listen you little brat, any more funny business and we are going to give you–”

“What?” Dipper snapped. “You can’t do anything to me while we’re in public or you risk your so-called good _name_.”

“Maybe not.” Bill agreed but his smile stretched. “But we’ll be out of the public eye soon enough and you’ll be _at our mercy.”_

“What is _wrong_ with you?” The teen growled. “You two are some sick–”

Gideon swept his hand across the table, reaching for a napkin that just so happened to be near Dipper’s beverage. The blond’s hand bumped against the glass and the drink toppled over, spilling punch all over the brunet’s pants. Dipper gasped and recoiled.

“Oops~” Gideon sang quietly before adopting a concerned expression and announcing loudly. “Oh, so sorry about that, hon. Let’s get you cleaned up!”

Gideon snatched the Dipper’s arm and dragged him out of the chair. Wrapping an arm around the teen’s waist, Gideon checked to tighten his grip and secure the limp teen in the hold.

“Here, hon, you look a little tired. Why don’t we get you changed and I’ll drive you home?” Gideon turned slightly. “Bill? Would you mind terribly to take care of that little mess?”

Bill grinned, napkins in his hand. “Not a problem.”

The teen tried to wriggle but his muscles wouldn’t comply. Gideon half-carried him through the crowd and out the door and to the limo. Shoving him inside the parked vehicle, so his back crashed to the floor, Gideon climbed in and slammed the door shut. 

“Alright, _brat,”_ Gideon snapped. “You’re little stunt is going to cost you.”

Dipper had a feeling taunting the blond was a bad idea, but he couldn’t resist. “I doubt my money would make much of a difference to your wallet.”

Gideon lifted a brow. “Cocky, aren’t we?” He prowled atop the teen, face inches from Dipper’s. “It’s a good thing you’re priceless or you’d be _homeless_ if we sued you for _ruining_ that expensive tuxedo.”

The brunet snarled. “ _You_ spilled the punch and you _kidnapped_ me! Don’t you know that’s a crime!”

Gideon smiled and lidded his eyes, leaning closer and Dipper paled. The creep _couldn’t_ be about to do what Dipper _thought_ he was about to do. 

The teen protested. “W–wait, what are you–”

The door swung open and Gideon scowled as a force shoved him off the teen. _“Bill!”_

The blond rolled his eyes as he clambered inside, stepping over the prone brunet to sit on the seat. “You were blocking my way.”

The blue suited young man huffed and crossed his arms, moving onto the seat opposite Bill. Now that all parties were present, the limo pulled out of the parking lot and cruised to the gates. Dipper tried to shift but his muscles _still_ wouldn’t respond. Would someone even be able to see him through the tinted windows of the car? Would they know he was kidnapped? Maybe if he screamed they’d hear him?

“Don’t even _think_ about it.” Bill idly tugged on his glove and flexed his fingers.

Dipper’s eyes widened. “How’d you–”

“Hon, your face is an open-book.” Gideon explained. “Speaking of, we should clean you up…”

Bill grinned. “And isn’t it just a _shame_ that he can’t change clothes himself?”

“We really do need to help him.” Gideon agreed.

“Whoa, hold up!” Dipper protested as Bill whipped out a suit from beneath his seat and started to stand. 

“Mr. Cipher, Mr. Gleeful,” an intercom crackled and all three males jumped. “We have arrived and the private jet is prepared.”

The brunet’s stomach churned as Bill _grinned_. “Time to take you home, pet!”

“W–wait you can’t be _serious!”_ Dipper blanched as Gideon hefted him over a shoulder and clambered out of the vehicle. _“Please_ tell me this is just some prank!”

The blue-suited young man just hummed and tightened his grip. The teen’s heart hammered as he realized they were on a runway, not unlike those at airports, and the Northwest Manor could be spotted not too far away. Was this the Northwest runway then? Hope flared. If he could wiggle free then he could run and–Hope deflated. His fingers couldn’t so much as _twitch_ under his will. 

How long had Bill said the after-effect would last? Hours? He heaved a sigh.

Gideon climbed a set of steps and soon entered a lavish room. Beneath his inner turmoil, Dipper realized they had entered the plane. His heart pounded with anticipation and he struggled to steady his breathing. He just...he just needed to calm down and everything would be fine.

Right?

Gideon plopped him down into a cushiony and, hopefully fake but probably not, leather chair. A TV screen hung from the ceiling and a table rested in front of him. Dipper swallowed back drool as the scent of food wafted through the spacious aisle. Oh… he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was almost, what? Dinnertime?

“You look mighty thirsty, hon.” Gideon revealed a glass of water. “Here let me help you out.”

Dipper tried to protest but the jerk brushed a hand through his hair and forced his head back. The creep pressed the glass against his lips and poured the water. To avoid choking, Dipper swallowed. Odd… Why did the drink taste...off? His vision blurred and his awareness dimmed.

Uh oh…

Dipper passed out.

 


	2. Snatched by the Ritzys Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Northwest's held their annual party in Gravity Falls, Dipper didn't expect he'd be forced to attend. Or that he'd be dragged to the summer home of the two wealthiest men in the world.
> 
> Billdip and Dipeon (both one-sided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stumbled across this post on tumblr and felt inspired.
> 
> http://sapphiresterre.tumblr.com/post/111905183660/thecadaver-renamonkalou-the-family-home-of

Brown eyes opened and blinked. A glass ceiling, with sunlight shining through, hung high above him. Confused, he rolled and promptly stilled. A silky, cushioned surface shifted with him and he frowned. A comforter? A  _bed?_ Why was he on a… ****

Memory slammed to the forefront of his mind.

Dipper swore. “They _drugged_ me!”

He needed to escape. _Pronto._ Wrangling free of the covers, he made to clamber out of the bed when he noticed the soft fabric covering his body felt _off._ He looked down and froze.

A tux.

He was wearing a _tux._

Mortification enflamed his cheeks. Someone had changed his clothes while he slept! His eyes narrowed. And he had a hunch as to _who._ He threw off the comforter and hopped to his feet. Blazing past the vine covered, sunny colored walls, his socked feet pattered on the tiled floor until he skidded to a halt in front of an arched door.

His palm grasped the knob and twisted, pushing forwards. When the wood didn’t budge, he pulled but still the door wouldn’t move. He cursed. Apparently someone had locked the damn door.

He pivoted to glare at the oak framed windows. They didn’t _look_ like they could be opened… Rushing over and curving around a leather couch, he braced his palms against the closest window. Peering through the glass, he muttered another oath.

He was at least _three_ stories high. He’d risk death if he broke the window and jumped out. So that left the door as his only way out… He started to turn when a click echoed.

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” 

Dipper jerked and swiveled on his heel. Footsteps echoed in the massive room as the tuxedo wearing man neared. The teen clenched his fists and curled his lip.

“Where am I?” He demanded.

“Not that the knowledge will do you any good, but…” Bill drawled. “Welcome to Gideon and my summer vacation home in Wisconsin.”

His jaw dropped. _“Wisconsin?_ That’s–that’s practically on the other side of the _country!”_

Bill hummed. “From Oregon, yes.”

Dipper spluttered. “Why–what– _why am I here?”_

The young man stopped beside the brunet and stared out the window for a moment before turning to Dipper with a sickly sweet grin. “Pets always stay with their owners, don’t they?”

The teen growled, irritation rising. “I’m _not_ a pet. Why did you drag me here?”

Bill humphed. “Oh but you _are_ a pet. _My_ pet. And if you’re good I’ll even give you treats!”

Anger sparking, Dipper gritted his teeth and readied an acerbic retort.

“Ah, ah, ah~” Bill sang and raised his gloved hand. “If you’re bad then you’ll be punished!”

Oh how he wanted to just wipe that smug grin off the man’s face and _give him a black eye._ Still, he restrained his violent urge and stormed away, heading towards the door.

“I wasn’t finished speaking, _dog.”_

Fury flared and Dipper whipped around. “Listen _here, as–”_

Bill just grinned and outstretched a hand, made a fist, and jerked his hand back to his side. Dipper yelped as electricity, starting from the bow-tie wrapped around his neck, coursed through his system. The bow-tie gave a painful tug and Dipper found himself dragged forwards by the neck, like an owner would drag a disobedient dog by the collar.

He gargled a pained protest before the electricity subsided but the pain continued to throb. Stumbling to a stop and crashing to his knees in front of the blond, he failed to notice Bill breathing heavier than usual and sweating, as if the spell of yanking on an invisible leash had drained his energy.

Black loafers stepped closer to his fallen form and Dipper swallowed, unease churning in his gut.

“That was a warning.” Bill threatened, voice subtly shaking. “If you continue to be disobedient then the punishments will worsen.”

Not wanting to have his nerves fried and probably permanently damaged, Dipper nodded with sweat beading down his temple as his body throbbed.

“Understand?” Bill pressed.

“Understood.” Dipper breathed, lying through his teeth.

“Good.” The loafers turned and strode around him. When the footsteps faded and the door thudded closed, Dipper finally looked up and struggled to stand. He needed to hurry, before his muscles locked.

Once on his feet, the teen rushed to the door. Slowly, his movements became more and more sluggish but he managed to arrive at the door. He blinked when the wood opened but didn’t bother to think about the implications. He hurried out of the room and sped along the tiled floor, passing by vine coated walls until he finally found a swirling staircase. Just before he clambered atop the waxed railing, he heard a pair of familiar voices.

Sneaking closer to the sound coming from a nearby room, Dipper tilted his head and eavesdropped.

“–never done this before! I was actually _tired_ after tugging on the leash!” That _had_ to be Bill.

“Hon,” and there was Gideon, “we shoulda read more about this spell before casting it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It says here that the spell was created by a wizard who was employed by a cruel king. The wizard, wanting ethical treatment, offered the king a spell that would ensure those who worked for him would be obedient. But there’s a catch–the user can’t abuse the ensnared or else the user is at risk of death.”

“What?”

“You noticed how using part of the spell drained your magic, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Apparently the farther the ensnared gets away, the more the user’s magic will drain and thus the more tired the user will get. If you’re not careful, then your magic reserves will deplete to the point where even a simple cold will be lethal.”

“So,” Bill paused. “We keep him in the mansion then we won’t have to worry about that, right?”

“Short of breaking the spell, yes.”

Bill muttered an oath. “Then we better find another spell to keep him in line. Preferably one that _doesn’t_ harm the user.”

Dipper’s heart raced. _Another_ spell? Still thinking the whole concept of magic was absurd but having undeniable proof that magic was real, he crept away from the room and returned to the staircase. He needed hurry and get away while he still had the chance. They’d find a way to trap him without a consequence otherwise. He inhaled.

Time to escape.

The teen clambered atop the waxed railing and slid down to the ground floor in a dizzying spiral. Slipping off the wooden railing, Dipper staggered until his center of balance realigned itself and he took off. He passed an indoor pool and curved through several hallways before finally, _finally_ finding a set of grand arching doors. He shoved them open and rushed off the porch and down a set of steps.

He was out! He was free! He was–

His stomach sank.

He was in the _middle of nowhere_.

Shaking his head because he still needed to _get away,_ Dipper wove through the garden in front of the mansion and rushed into the woods. Just as he crossed the edge, the bowtie jerked, nearly choking him, and electricity shocked his form. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he screamed in agony. He collapsed, just out of sight of the mansion, and leaned against a pine tree, aching as the shocks subsided.

Dipper exhaled, body numb, and hoped the blonds or wild animals wouldn’t find him. 

He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, because something _did_ find him.

A dragon.

A _dragon._

The sunset scaled, winged creature swept forwards, gracefully picking a way through the undergrowth. Dipper paled as the giant creature neared.

_He was gonna die he was gonna die he was gonna–_

“Hatchling,” the beast murmured, “did your mother abandon you? Is that why you cry?”

Scared stiff of the mythical, fire-breathing monster, Dipper only stared mutely with eyes the size of the moon. The dragon, a female judging by the deep light tones, wove to his side and leaned over his prone form. Warm eyes met his own.

“Do not fear, I will take care of you.”

Like a mother hen, she prodded his limp form with her snout until he slumped forwards and she grasped the back of his shirt. Lifting the back of his tux, and in turn him, into the air, she flowed deeper into the forest.

Dipper swallowed. 

How was he going to get out of this one?

The dragon arrived at a ravine and spread her wings, swooping down to the rather large clearing between the sloping hills. She skimmed above the stream running through the location and landed in front of a cave.

Dipper’s heart thudded in his chest from the almost roller coaster ride. A thrill raced up his spine and he shuddered as the creature glided into the cave. _Great_. He was about to be eaten by a thing that technically shouldn’t exist.

Once at the farthest end of the cave, she released his shirt and he flopped to the ground. He shivered as the cold seeped through his clothes. Noticing this, the dragon pushed him behind her, wrapping a slender tail around his form, and inhaled. Exhaling, fire blazed from her unhinged jaw, scorching the stone.

The resulting heat wave warmed Dipper, and frightened him. Was she planning to _roast him alive?_

Panic rising, Dipper could only watch as the dragon paused, studying the blackened stone, before she brought her tail forwards. Placing Dipper on the burnt rock, he blinked in confusion as she nudged him to a wall and curled around his frame. A sound akin to purring reverberated from her chest.

“I will protect you,” she murmured, “my little hatchling.”

Unsure what to do as the dragon drifted to sleep, and since he couldn’t move anyway, he scanned the surprisingly massive cave. Brown eyes widened when his gaze landed upon a towering pile of jewels and gems, ranging from gold crafted items to simple but dazzling stones. He shifted his gaze.

Besides the dragon horde, there was nothing else in the cave except for the scarlet faced human standing at the entrance to the cave.

Dipper blinked. _Wait..._

“C’mere, hon,” Gideon commanded in a whisper. “I’ll save you from this infernal beast and bring you back home.”

Unbeknownst to either humans, the dragon’s ear flap twitched.

“You _kidnapped_ me.” Dipper rebuked. “And then _leashed_ me. I’m not going back.”

“Bill’s _dying_ _fast_ , boy, come back with me _now.”_

“Then the idiot should _break the spell_ so he _doesn’t.”_

“Listen here, _boy,”_ Gideon hissed, entering the cave. “I will drag you back if it’s the–”

The dragon whipped to attention, snarling and baring her teeth. Gideon recoiled and Dipper’s jaw dropped as she prowled forwards, tail lashing. Gideon retreated.

“This is _my hatchling now.”_ She bared her teeth. “I found him and he is _mine._ Leave before _I kill you.”_

Gideon cursed beneath his breath. “Damn dragon.” He added in a louder tone. “Fine, fine, I’ll leave but remember, boy…”

Dipper glared at the young man.

“Bill’s death is on _your_ head.”


	3. Unexpected Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon wanted nothing more than revenge against the Pines family. He didn't intend to fall in love with his old flame's brother.
> 
> Dipeon (one-sided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was previously part of my set of oneshots Shots in the Dark.

Dipper flipped through the weathered journal, gaze absently skimming the familiar words. His eyes settled on one entry in particular and he snorted as a memory from his childhood surfaced.

"The shrinking crystals…" He smoothed a palm over the page. "I can't believe Gideon  _actually_ thought Grunkle Stan would know what 'texting' a photo–"

"Hello, Dipper Pines." A southern twang called ominously. "Remember little ol' me?"

Recognizing the voice, but hardly believing the reality, the nineteen year old jerked his focus onto the blue suited stranger looming over him, wielding a flashlight with a crystal shard taped to the–

Oh  _crap._

Dipper scrambled to his feet. "Wait,  _don't–"_

Gideon, no longer little and  _very_ much bigger than him, grinned and flicked on the flashlight. Pink light encased the brunet's form, shrinking him to the size of a hamster. Remembering the  _last_ time he'd been forcefully shrunk years ago by Gideon, Dipper lurched to the side in the vain hope he could run and hide.

"Say goodbye, Dipper Pines."

Glass surrounded him and swept him off his feet. He yelped as he dropped to the bottom of the jar and a thud echoed. Twisting, dread churned his gut as he realized Gideon had put on the lid. The teen pounded his fists against the jar's walls, eyes wide as Gideon tucked the container into his suit pocket. Dipper slumped to the glass flooring.

What did the jerk want  _this_ time?

~oOo~

As Gideon rummaged through his closet, Dipper pressed himself against the surface of the jar, fear creeping along his spine. From what he could see from atop Gideon's desk, the jerk had grabbed a clean and empty guinea pig cage. Dipper frowned.

What was Gideon going to do with  _that?_

The jerk approached the jar with an eerie grin and Dipper backpedaled. Gideon placed the rodent cage atop the desk and opened the cage's entrance. Grasping the jar, Gideon unscrewed the lid and upended the jar.

Dipper yelped as he slid out of the glass containment and into the cage. Just as he smacked, face first, against the rough floor, Gideon clicked the cage door shut. Dipper scrambled to his feet.

He curled his fists and spat. "You're supposed to be in  _jail!_ How'd you–"

"Oh they let me out early for 'good behavior' and  _really_ , who can resist my charmin' face?"

Dipper crossed his arms and craned his neck to glare at his abductor. "What do you want?"

Gideon idly checked his nails and breezily explained. "Mabel. The Mystery Shack." He slammed his palm against the desk and growled.  _"Revenge."_

The teen jumped before schooling his features into a scowl. "Prison taught you nothing?"

The jerk had the nerve to laugh. "Prison gave me the time to plan and  _this time_ I won't fail. Now stand still while I text a photo to my marshmallow."

Dipper clenched his fists and grit his teeth as his capturer whipped out a phone, tapping the screen until satisfied.

"Annnnd  _sent._ I'll have Mabel  _and_ the Shack in no time!"

"She and Stan won't–"

Gideon grinned. "If they're the same as I remember them, then they  _will._  Of course if they don't, then I'll just grab Mabel and take the Shack myself."

Dipper worked his jaw for a moment, speeding through thoughts until he heaved a sigh and turned his back on Gideon, crossing his arms.

"Aw, don't be that way." The jerk laughed. "I've got a job for you to do…"

Dipper growled. "Not a chance."

"Oh I'm  _sure_ you'll be willing and if not I can always  _force_ you to be willing."

Hearing pages rustling, Dipper whipped around and his eyes widened. "That book–"

"Quite an old spell book that I stumbled across, yes indeed, and  _my_ does it have quite the useful arrange of spells. Like enchanting a crown to force someone to–"

Dipper retreated, horrified. "I  _burned_ that book! How–"

"Hmm, yes, black magic protecting a book on black magic.  _Such_ a mystery." Gideon mocked and Dipper curled his fists, cheeks heating.

"Don't you  _dare_ cast a spell from that book! Do you even  _realize_ what kind of _–"_

Ignoring his warnings, Gideon opened a desk drawer and pulled out a black crown, decorated with small animal skulls. Dipper paled.

"That  _can't_ be–"

"To be a good little ruler, you must obey the laws." Gideon grinned and pulled out the flashlight. " _Especially_ if the laws are set by  _me."_

The teen backed himself against the cage bars, eyes wide. Oh crud.

Oh crud oh crud oh crud oh  _crud._

His abductor flicked the flashlight on and shrank the crown to pint-sized. "Now c'mere you little brat, I need a servant to serve my queen and I."

Dipper's heart hammered as Gideon put down the flashlight and opened the cage door to reach in and grab him. He lurched forwards away from the hand. If Gideon really  _had_ cast one of the spell book's spells on the crown and then managed to put said crown on  _him_ , then he'd be unable to refuse any given commands! He'd be damned if he let Gideon–

The jerk successfully snagged the back of the his shirt and dragged him out of the guinea pig cage and onto the desk. He wriggled as his kidnapper used the other hand to put the tiny crown atop his head.

Dread twisted his gut as the bottom of the glowing crown bit into his scalp and clung on like a parasite. Immediately, Dipper yanked on the crown only to yelp. Tugging on the enchanted jewelry felt the same as someone pulling his hair!

Seeing that he couldn't remove the crown, his abductor grinned and released him. "Now let's test this out…"

Dipper's eyes widened. "No–"

Gideon inhaled.  _"Tis."_

Energy thrummed through his veins and Dipper's muscles clenched then moved on their own. Dipper struggled against the painful pull of the magic flooding from the device atop his head, but the spell overwhelmed his own power and he soon found himself sitting.

He growled.  _"Gideon!"_

The jerk laughed. "It worked! It worked! Now I just need to make one for your sister and I'll have  _two_ Pines at my beck and call! Now let's see…"

Gideon snatched a pen and a sheet of paper from atop his desk and hastily scribbled out a few words. "Let's see… Stand would be…"

Dipper ground his teeth. "Don't you–"

_"Dnats."_

Obediently and against his will, an angry Dipper stood.

Gideon  _beamed_ and wrote once more.  _"Egac ruoy retne."_

Muscles working without his consent, Dipper stiffly reentered the cage. Having completed the command, his muscles loosened and he experimentally flexed his sore body. Swearing inwardly, Dipper turned to watch Gideon shut the cage door.

He sent the jerk a heated glare. "You're an–"

Gideon waggled a finger. "Ah ah ah! I can order you to shut your trap."

Dipper cringed but didn't back down. "Just because you have me, Mabel will  _never–"_

The jerk's phone rang. Gideon steadily grinned as he read the message while Dipper steadily paled with anticipation.

"Mabel would be  _more_  than happy to swap places with you. What a shame she didn't realize swapping was never part of the deal." The jerk tapped a reply and stood.

"Wait, you can't–"

"Bye Dipper Pines! I'm going to meet my marshmallow and you won't interfere." Gideon paused. "Or…" slowly, he turned. "Perhaps you should tag along… Or maybe you should be put to use in the meantime, hmm…"

Dipper stared, stomach churning.

Gideon snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I can't have my marshmallow coming home to a dirty mansion! You will clean this place…" he paused, probably thinking on how to make a simple task worse, "in a dress."

Dipper recoiled. There was  _no way_ –

Gideon returned to the desk and scribbled on the paper. He nodded to himself then unlocked the cage, dragged Dipper out, and put the pint-sized teen onto the floor. Resisting temptation to squash the teen with his nice shoes, Gideon turned the shard on his flashlight and shined the blue light on Dipper.

As he grew, Dipper braced himself to lunge at the teen but the jerk chanted a command before he could move.  _"Tlah."_

Dipper halted and growled out a few colorful expletives. He only stopped biting out swears when he noticed Gideon was being unusually quiet. He looked up at the taller teen.

Gideon breathed. "Oh sweet heavens…"

Dipper scowled. "What?"

"…you're gorgeous."

Dipper stared.  _"What?"_


	4. Unexpected Affection Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon wanted nothing more than revenge against the Pines family. He didn't intend to fall in love with his old flame's brother.
> 
> Dipeon (one-sided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This one is creepy as hell for Dipper!

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. Had he really heard that right? Gideon couldn't have said what he thought he just said. The nineteen year old continued to stare.

Gideon whipped out his phone and hastily tapped the screen, muttering to himself. Dipper nearly choked as he listened.

 _"'Mine'?"_  He parroted. "What do you  _mean_  by 'your brother's mine'? Or that the deal is off? What deal?" He clenched his fists, fury rising. "Did you  _trick_  Mabel–"

His captor rolled his eyes. "Seeing as you belong to  _me_ now and since, with that crown on your head, you can't get away, I suppose I can tell you…"

Dipper gritted his teeth. If his muscles weren't locked by the jerk's most recent command, he would have socked him in the  _eye._

"I don't  _belong_  to you." He growled but Gideon just laughed.

"Oh, hon, you tell the funniest jokes,  _now_ ," the jerk slammed a hand against the desk, startling the brunet. "Let me be absolutely clear. You are  _mine,_ Dipper Pines. And you aren't going  _anywhere._ Stanford and Mabel don't know where this mansion is–it's under a fake name  _and_ we're nowhere  _near_ Gravity Falls. Plus, you  _know_  the police force of that town are mouth-breathing  _fools_."

Dipper swallowed harshly, unease churning in his gut as his kidnapper continued.

"No one's coming to save you, Dipper Pines."

Gideon smirked.

"You are  _mine_."

The teen's breath hitched, eyes wide. Had his muscles not been locked, he would have retreated a step from the sheer intensity of the blond's stare. Just  _what_  was going through the creep's head?

"You…" He breathed, gaze darting about his kidnapper's sneering face. "You're  _insane_."

The creep clapped his hands together and leered. "You learn a thing or two in prison. Now,  _maid,_ it's time you cleaned this place…" The blond strode to his closet. "You and your sister are about the same size, aren't you?"

Dipper followed Gideon with his eyes until the teen moved out of sight. "Why do you need to know?"

The blond continued on. "Well even if you aren't I can always adjust your size."

Unease creeped up Dipper's spine as he heard the rustling of fabric and footsteps behind him. The creep circled around him before he stopped in front, holding a–

Dipper frowned. "That's a long shirt."

Gideon snorted. "Dress, hon."

The teen scrunched his face, disbelief sprawling across his features. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh I don't joke, peach." Gideon stepped closer. "You're going to look  _lovely_ in this."

 _'This'_ being a short, pink dress. Dipper scowled.

"Not a chan–" He stopped short as Gideon reached for the pen and paper.

"Remember, my marshmallow, I don't  _need_  your consent."

Steadily, the color drained from the teen's face. "Wait. You're actually–you're  _actually_ gonna–You can't do this!"

The prick sneered. "Watch me."

While the creep scribbled on the page, Dipper thrashed against the magic binding his muscles.

"No!" He protested. "I'm  _not_ going to wear the–"

" _Sserd eht otni egnahc."_

Dipper scowled and resisted the force of energy rushing through his veins but the painful pull seemed to curdle his blood and he stopped struggling with a agonized yelp. Oh hell, that  _hurt like hell._ His stiff body moved.

He ground his teeth as his arm accepted the offered dress. "I  _hate_  you, Gideon."

The jerk laughed. "I love you too, hon."

He tried to jerk back. "That's not what I–" Dippers cut himself off as a jolt of electricity coursed through his body and he hissed.

Reluctantly, he stopped struggling once more and the physical reprimands ended but the past pains continued to throb. Dipper bit his lip. He hadn't done anything to deserve this!

Just what did prison  _do_ to Gideon?

Or had the creep  _always_ been like this?

As his body worked on auto-pilot, and reached to pull off his shirt, be bit out. "Stop staring and turn around."

Gideon leered. "No."

Dipper flushed, mortified and horrified. "Stop."

" _No."_

Was Gideon  _this_  awful back when they were all twelve? When he tricked Mabel into dating him, did he do anything like–

Mabel.

Oh  _hell_ ,  _Mabel._

Dipper bit his lip as his body removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor, clutching the dress's collar in one hand. Disgust welled in his stomach as his body reached for his jean's buttons. Would the creep  _stop watching him change?_ He inhaled and averted his gaze as his body continued to move, trying to distract himself in his thoughts and ignore the creep's heavy breathing.

Would Gideon have forced Mabel to change in front of him?

Dipper narrowed his eyes, fury coiling in his gut as realization clicked.  _He would_. Gideon  _would_  have hurt an unwilling Mabel for his own damn desire.

The teen gritted his teeth as his body slid off his shoes, kicked away his pants, and lifted his arms to put on the dress.

 _Fine._ Dipper growled inwardly. Better  _him_  than his sister.

For Mabel, he would endure.

The dress slid over his torso, dropping down to scantily cover the top half of his thighs. He shivered, feeling exposed and oddly vulnerable. Wait…

He muscles, while sore, felt loose. Experimentally, he curled his fingers and fought down a grin as they moved with his will.

 _Good_.

Gideon leered and sidled to the teen's side, still breathing heavily as he placed a palm on Dipper's waist and slid the hand down to–

Dipper punched the pervert in the eye.

"Get your hands  _off_ of me!" He snarled and leapt away from the yowling creep clutching his now bruised eye.

Hastily, he disregarded his clothes and sprinted out of the room.  _He had to get away he had to get away he had to–_

 _"Dipper Pines!"_ Gideon roared and Dipper picked up speed, heart hammering.

The teen raced down the hall and turned a corner. Hope welled in his chest as he spotted a pair of large arching doors. Those  _had_  to be the front doors! He reached for a knob.

 _"Tlah!"_  A southern twang pierced through the sound of his pattering socked feet.

Dipper swore violently as his muscles seized and he slammed into the doors and crumpled to the ground, effectively halting. The teen groaned as his side throbbed from the collision and Gideon appeared. So close to freedom, Dipper glared venomously at his captor from his spot on the ground.

"Ooo, if looks could kill." Gideon smirked and knelt to grasp the brunet's chin. "I think your little escapade deserves retribution, wouldn't you say?"

Dipper's stomach churned. He didn't like that glint in the creep's stare.

His kidnapper purred.  _"Em ssik."_

The brunet's eyes widened as his body shifted and his chin rose out of his captor's palm and his face leaned forwards close to Gideon's leering face and–

"No no no–" Dipper protested and tried to pull away.

The magic from the crown sparked in retaliation and Dipper yelped just as his body pressed his lips against the creep's. Gideon seized the chance to abuse the opportunity and Dipper growled and fought to bite down on the invasive tongue. His muscles clenched painfully and he flinched, halting his struggles so the pain would ebb.

When the need for air arose but Gideon didn't pull away, Dipper whimpered.  _He couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't–_

The creep  _finally_ relented and purred, sickeningly sweet. "That's what I like to hear."

Dipper panted, eyes wide with disbelief and anger. "Sadist jacka–"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gideon sang, wagging his finger. "Hold your tongue!" He leered. "Or would you like another round?"

The teen gritted his teeth and shot his captor a hateful glare but otherwise didn't reply. Having completed the most recent command, his muscles loosened and he flexed his fingers.

The jerk stood, patting his slacks and sneered.  _"Tlah."_

Dipper scowled as his body once again froze. His chance to sock the prick was lost.

The teen spat. "Black's a good look for you. If you give me the chance I'll give you a matching set."

Gideon huffed and placed a hand to his black eye. The jerk's eyes narrowed and his lips curled upwards.

"Speaking of matching sets…" Gideon hummed. "I seem to be missing a Pines twin…"

Dipper's protective fury flared. "Don't you  _dare_ drag Mabel into–"

"Then be a good boy and you won't have to worry about that." His captor threatened.

The teen ground his teeth and simmered in rage.  _"Fine."_

Gideon grinned, triumphant, and whipped out the paper and pen from before. "I really need to get a notepad…" He muttered.

The brunet bit his lip as the prick scribbled on the page. the announced.  _"Noisnam ym naelc."_

Energy thrummed in his veins and his muscles loosened. He frowned and he tried to stand with the intention to leave but his muscles stiffened and he dropped back to the floor.

"What the hell?" He snapped. "What did you say?"

Gideon snorted and rolled his eyes. "I said  _clean my mansion_. Since this command is more vague than the others, it gives you a bit more freedom to move around, but only if you have the  _intention_  to clean."

Dipper scowled. "Then I'm staying right here."

The creep raised a brow and licked his lips, lidding his eyes. "That sounds  _equally_  delightful."

The brunet flushed in mortification. "Uh…cleaning doesn't sound so bad, actually, I think I'll do just that. Where are the tools and would you  _stay away from me?"_

Gideon frowned, the glint in his eye fading slightly before coming back full force as his eyes roamed the brunet's slender frame. Dipper shivered, feeling like a piece of meat that was about to be eaten.

"Turn the corner and go down the hall. It'll be on your right."

Warily, Dipper pressed his back against the wooden door and pushed himself to his feet. Holding his breath and thinking about following the order, he found his muscles would move. He paused, mind starting to whir.

So long as he  _thought_  about the order, then he could  _move_ …

He bit back a smirk.

Gideon was in for a  _rude surprise._

Outwardly, he exhaled and filled his thoughts with intentions to grab the tools and vacuum the rugs. Of his own power, he managed to arrive at the closet with Gideon breathing down his neck and shadowing him all the while. The dress swished about his thighs as he turned the knob.

Spotting a broom and dustpan but no vacuum in the minefield of a closet, Dipper gingerly stepped forwards and bent over to grab the dustpan, unaware of the dress sliding upwards.

Warmth pressed against his rear and he straightened like a whip, yelping. "Whoa whoa  _whoa._   _Don't touch me!"_

A high-pitched giggle stung his ear as the creep slid a hand under the dress. Dipper's heart hammered and, thinking quickly, he grabbed the broom and thought of the intention to clean the air of the mansion. Gideon just  _happened_  to be in the way of the air he wanted to clean.

He gritted his teeth and whipped around, nailing the pervert with the pole of the broom.

"My  _face_!" Gideon yelped.

Dipper growled and retreated a step to slam the end of the broom into the creep's gut. Never said his cleaning had to be  _gentle._ Gideon doubled over and Dipper, clutching tightly to the broom, sprinted out of the room and desperately thought about sweeping the rug by the front door.

 _"Tlah!"_ Gideon yelled.

Biting his lip so hard it bled, Dipper strained against the agonizing shocks of magic but, already worn out, his muscles clenched and he skidded to a halt. His stomach churned as footsteps stormed closer then slowed.

_"Dipper Pines."_

The teen's heart hammered as Gideon circled in front of him like a shark, face distorted and scarlet.

_"I am going to give you_ **_hell_ ** _for what you just did."_


	5. Unexpected Affection Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon wanted nothing more than revenge against the Pines family. He didn’t intend to fall in love with his old flame’s brother.
> 
> Dipeon (one-sided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is NSFW (Not Safe For Work) because it is dark DARK for Dipper.

Dipper’s breath hitched and his fear flared. Gideon actually sounded _menacing_ and oh hell the creep was prowling closer and probably had a knife hidden in his suit jacket or a–

The blond snaked a hand through the back of the brunet’s hair and yanked. Dipper gasped as Gideon smashed their lips together, heatedly shoving his tongue down the teen’s throat. 

Dipper gagged and snapped into awareness. He resisted the pull of the magic binding his muscles, trying to wriggle free, but shockwaves flooded his system and overrode his senses. He inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes, and continued to struggle despite the pain.

Something awful was coming.

Gideon moaned into the forced kiss and _finally_ pulled away, hand still gripped in the brunet’s hair. Dipper gasped for air, wrangling for control over his body despite the jolts of agony coursing through his veins. Fear thundered in his chest when he met Gideon’s lidded gaze.

“You’re gonna look _gorgeous_ under me.” Gideon licked his lips. “Clutching tightly to the sheets as you moan my name…”

Dipper recoiled, eyes wide. “W–what?” Cheeks heating in horror, he spluttered. “You–”

“You are my _prized possession_ Dipper Pines.” The monster reiterated. “And you belong _in bed with me.”_

Alarm bells blaring as the creep whipped out his paper and pen, Dipper chomped on his lip and endured the pain to try to bat away the paper. Gideon merely stepped out of reach and scribbled out a word.

_“Wollof.”_ The jerk announced and strode down the hall.

The brunet’s leg muscles shifted and Dipper sagged as he was forced to follow the blond. When he realized _where_ they were headed, he slammed on the breaks.

_“No!”_ He shouted. “No no no _no!”_

Gideon rolled his eyes as Dipper spazzed and gargled in pain from the resulting punishment. The creep grasped the teen’s arm and dragged him into the bedroom. Exhaustion rising but fear coursing through his veins, Dipper continued to struggle, desperately trying to pull free.

“Rope…” Gideon muttered as he manhandled the teen to be pinned to his side. “Where did I put the rope?”

The creep dragged the gasping teen to the desk and, with one hand, opened a drawer and _grinned._

“Found it. And the lube too!”

Realization sank in and Dipper’s mind screeched into overdrive. “You’re a sick _monster.”_ He snarled, writhing in agony and terror.

This couldn’t be happening. HIs heart pounded. _This couldn’t be happening._ Gideon intended to–he _actually intended to–_

“And you can’t do a _thing about it.”_ Gideon sneered. “I’m going to make you _scream my name.”_

_“No–”_

Now wielding the bottle of lube and rope, the monster shoved Dipper onto the bed. _“Tlah.”_ He commanded.

The teen’s muscles locked once more and he fought to stand through the pain. He managed to sit upright before Gideon pounced. The heavy monster trapped his struggling, gasping form by straddling his waist. Too soon, Gideon snatched the brunet’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand.

As Gideon brought the rope closer with his free hand, Dipper foresaked his pride and resorted to pleading. “No, Gideon, _don’t do this,_ ** _please!”_**

“You are _mine,_ Dipper Pines.” Gideon bound his wrists with the rope. “And I will do whatever I please.”

Dipper bit his lip as he tugged on his restraint and pain shot through his body in retaliation. Gideon hooked his hands beneath the teen’s arms and hefted him, while still straddling him, to the head of the bed. As the brunet’s head brushed against the pillow, Dipper’s panic went into a whirlwind.

“No no no no no this can’t be happening you can’t be about to do this please just be a nightmare somebody wake me up _please_ this can’t be–”

Lips pressed against his own, silencing his frantic mantra. Gideon pulled away with a smirk as he noted the teen’s watery eyes. As a tear escaped from his eye and dripped down his cheek, the creep slid his thumb across the teen’s skin, wiping away the salty water.

The monster grinned. “You’re going to enjoy it.”

“ _No!”_ Dipper writhed, more tears leaking from his eyes and he hiccupped as a sob escaped from his throat. “No, please, don’t… I–I _don’t want this! Please!”_

The creep rolled his eyes and just tied the rest of the rope to the bedpost. He gave the rope a firm tug and grinned when the thick cord didn’t budge.

_“Good.”_ He muttered. “That’ll keep you in your place.”

Frantically, Dipper tugged his bound wrists but the rope remained secure and the shockwaves continued to sting his nerves. The teen sagged, dropping his head as he realized he was trapped. He couldn’t escape and Gideon…

Gideon was about to rape him.

Tears overflowed and Dipper sobbed as the sensation of powerlessness and terror overwhelmed him. Instead of backing off, the monster just grasped the teen’s chin and forced lips to meet lips.

Gideon hummed and sidled further down the teen’s figure, pinning his legs, and slipped a hand beneath the dress. Slowly, the monster slid the hand up, and up, and up…

_“Stop.”_ The teen sobbed. “Please _stop.”_

_“No.”_ Gideon denied and fiddled with the hem of his underwear. “You belong to _me now_ and we do _as I say.”_

Dipper whimpered as Gideon dragged the garment down. The only clothing covering his form now was the scanty dress. He swallowed and averted his gaze as Gideon lifted the fabric.

Gideon had been right.

He was in for hell.

~oOo~

Dipper sobbed, voice raw from screaming, and curled in on himself as his rapist finally _finally_ climbed off his liquid stained form. His wrists, rubbed raw from struggling, burned as he shifted.

Gideon grinned and combed his fingers through the brunet’s sweaty, tangled hair and Dipper flinched. “There, there, my marshmallow, you were _fantastic._ I look forward to having more fun in the future.”

Dipper’s chest heaved another sob and he buried his face into the tear stained pillow. “I–” He hiccuped. “I _hate_ you, you _monster.”_

Gideon huffed, pulling away to retrieve his pants. “You’ll learn to love me soon enough. After all, there’s _no way out_ for you.” 

Dipper just shut his eyes and cried. When he heard the rustle of fabric shifting closer, he cried harder. He couldn’t deal with the monster again. He just _couldn’t_ open his eyes to a world where he had nowhere to escape. He was trapped–he couldn’t escape–he was–

Somewhere in the mansion, a window busted open.

Gideon whirled on his heel, lips thinning and eyes narrowing. In short order, the blond buttoned his slacks and tugged on his undershirt, hastily rushing to the door. He paused in the doorway and pivoted.

Dipper’s abductor strode to his desk and pulled out a key from a drawer. “I’ll be back soon, my marshmallow.”

With the parting farewell, the creep left the room, shutting the door behind him. Dipper inhaled shakily as a click resounded but paid the noise no mind. He was too distraught to care that his capturer had elected to lock the door, even though the teen was still restrained.

WIth the monster no longer present, Dipper slumped and tried to even his breathing. _He was okay, he was okay, he was okay…_ He bit his lip and blinked back another wave of tears. Even if he tricked himself into believing he was fine, he knew he wouldn’t be fine anytime soon.

He sighed, eyes slipping closed. He was just so tired…

_“Bro–bro!”_ A familiar voice rang.

Hope fluttered and he perked. Could that be...could that _really be…?_

Another familiar voice shouted. _“Pine Tree!”_  

_Impossible._ Dipper squashed his hope like a bug. He was probably imagining his sibling and the jerkface demon’s voices in his tattered state of mind. Sighing, he curled tighter. The knob jiggled and Dipper clenched his eyes shut, hoping he could fool Gideon into thinking he was sleeping. 

The door burst open with a resounding _bang._

Dipper jumped, breath hitching, as a flurry of footsteps neared. The monster sounded _furious._ He tensed when the footfalls stopped by the bedside.

“Oh, _Dipin’ Dot…”_ His sister’s voice trailed.

Dipper remained still, refusing to open his eyes to an illusion or–or hallucination or whatever new spell Gideon had decided to cast to mess with his mind.

“I can burn the rope!” The demon’s high-pitched tone offered.

_“No!”_ The girl sounded as if she leapt in front of the demon. “No you’ll probably burn his wrists!”

She sighed. “Bill,” her voice wobbled. “I’ll–I’ll look for scissors. Guard him, okay?”

Fabric rustled as the girl and demon quietly shifted about the room.

Bill broke the silence. “You’re not fooling anyone, Pine Tree. I know you’re awake.”

Deciding that if he didn’t comply to the vague command, another awful thing would happen, Dipper opened his eyes and averted his gaze.

“What more do you want, Gideon?” He tensed when the footsteps stilled.

“Gideon?” He could just picture the triangle raising an invisible eyebrow. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m the dream demon _Bill Cipher.”_

Dipper just sagged into the covers. “Right. I’ll play along. What do you want, Bill?”

His half-hearted gaze slid to the side to spy his sibling staring with a horrified expression. “What did Gideon _do_ to you, bro–bro?”

She approached and scanned his figure a second time, realization slamming into the forefront of her mind. She staggered, jaw dropping.

“Oh my gosh.” She gasped, eyes watering. _“Oh my gosh_ Gideon–Gideon _didn’t–”_

When Dipper just looked away, lifeless, she curled her fists, cheeks turning scarlet. “I’m going to _kill him.”_

“Save that for later, Shooting Star.” Bill’s own glare rivaled Mabel’s. “We’ve got to get him out of here. Gideon won’t be held back by the spell much longer. Did you get the scissors?”

“Yes.” With fire in her eyes, Mabel clambered onto the bed, pointedly ignored her brother’s flinch, and hurriedly hacked away at the thick rope with the scissors.

“They’re not working.” Bill noted.

Mabel snarled. “I _noticed.”_

Dipper tried to steady his breathing but with a body radiating oppressive heat so close to his own sent his mind whirling with panic. He bit back a whimper, desperately grappling for any remains of his pride. Gideon wouldn’t repeat himself so soon after the fact, would he?

Mabel growled when the dull scissors continued to be worthless. Yelling, the young woman hurled the useless item to the floor and scooted off the bed. 

“Burn the rope.” She commanded.

Bill chirped. “With pleasure!”

Dipper held his breath when the bed dipped and a face framed with blond locks appeared in his line of sight. Dipper blinked, startled. Bill was a human?

No, wait, that wasn’t right...Bill was _in a human body._

He shook his head. That didn’t matter. It was all an illusion, after all.

Heat flared above his head and he bit his lip, heart starting to race, when the force holding his wrists above him loosened. His aching arms dropped to his stomach and he could’ve _sworn_ he smelled smoke. Why had his tormentor freed him?

When Bill or not–Bill, or...or _whoever_ the blond man was, slid rough gloved hands beneath his knees and back, he flinched and whimpered, breath hitching

No...No no _no not again not again please not again._

The hands pulled away and Mabel’s face appeared, soft and soothing. “Shh, it’s okay, bro–bro, I’ll carry you.”

Smaller, smooth hands replaced the gloved ones and lifted him. The arms brought him to lean against a rounded chest and he sniffled. He could almost believe that this really _was_ his sibling holding him tight. 

Illusion that would lead to heartbreak or not, Dipper nestled in the hold and inhaled. Sprinkles. She smelled like _sprinkles._ How could Gideon conjure such an accurate illusion? Shaking his head, he decided to enjoy the hallucination while he could.

He slid his gaze over to the blond man striding next to his sister. Dipper withheld a snort. Figures he’d picture Bill wearing a _tuxedo_ of all things. His gaze swivelled to look at his grim-faced sister and he cringed. She didn’t notice his stare, only staring straight ahead with fury in her lethal glare.

Footsteps pounded and Bill and Mabel stiffened. 

Bill swore violently. “He’s escaped!”

“Go go _go!”_ Mabel broke into a sprint.

_“Em ot nruter!_ Return to me! _”_

Dipper screamed when a shockwave flooded his system and his exhausted muscles struggled wildly in his siblings hold. His body struggled free of her grip and dropped to the floor. Too soon for anyone to react, Dipper’s body scrambled to his feet and sprinted to the source of the voice.

Mabel yelped. “Grab him!” 

“On it!” Bill returned, speeding after the teen.

Too exhausted to resist, Dipper allowed his body to skid to a halt in front of the speaker. He swallowed harshly. His kidnapper looked downright _murderous._

Gideon planted a hand on his shoulder and spun him around, pinning him to the blond’s side. _“You two.”_ The monster bared his teeth. “Don’t ya’ll know not to put your noses where it _doesn’t belong?”_

Mabel leveled a heated stare and Dipper blinked. He’d never imagined the happy-go-lucky Mabel could look murderous herself.

“Give me back my brother.” She growled, voice eerily quiet.

Gideon smirked, sliding his hand down Dipper’s stained dress. “Or you’ll _what?_ I _own_ your brother now, Mabel Pines. Inside,” he licked his lips, “and out.”

_“I,”_ Mabel stepped forwards, “am going to _sever your_ ** _tongue._** _”_

The creep snorted. “Frightening, Mabel, truly frightening.”

Mabel clenched her fists, chanting beneath her breath and steadily increasing in volume. Fire erupted from her hands and her eyes glowed blue. 

Her voice dropped and echoed. “You’ll regret _ever_ hurting my brother!”


	6. Tarnished Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hadn’t always been hell, Dipper knew, but over the course of 26 years life had changed. A lovely marriage deteriorated, a warm home turned cold, and with nothing but a few possessions and his terrified child, Dipper flees to the only person he dares to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains (relationship) abuse and may be emotionally triggering.

The front door banged open and a slurred voice yelled. _“Dipper! Get me a beer!”_

The twenty-six year old cringed and placed his book atop the coffee table. A thud echoed followed by a violent swear. Standing from the couch, the brunet hurried to his noisy husband.

“A moment, dear!” Dipper called and turned into the hallway.

The young man thinned his lips when he spotted the red-faced and haggard blond, laying on the wooden floor and fighting with the rug. 

Bill was wasted beyond belief. 

_Again._

Inhaling and wishing his heart would stop pounding,Dipper approached his snarling husband and resisted the urge to flinch when the man lifted his glazed glare from the fabric to growl at the brunet.

“Where the hell’s my drink?”

“Dear,” Dipper softened his voice, trying to look as harmless as possible and knelt beside the man. “Please lower your voice. I just put Deirdre to bed.”

Bill snapped a swear. “ _Brat_. Give me a beer _or else.”_

Dipper swallowed back creeping fear. “You’ve already had plenty.”

Bill’s ruddy cheeks deepened and his gaze darkened. He shifted to his knees and shoved his nose against Dipper’s, his breath rancid. Dipper bit his lip as the horrid stench wafted over his face and averted his eyes, shrinking away. Bill just grabbed the brunet’s arm to prevent further retreat.

In a startlingly sober tone, the man threatened. “If you do not obey me, I will slit your throat with a _razor_ and then I will throw that snot-nosed brat into the streets. Now do as I say and _get me my damn beer.”_

The brunet nodded mutely and Bill released his grip. Blinking back tears, Dipper scrambled to his feet and rushed to the kitchen. Cracking open the fridge door and praying they still had drinks left, the young man peered inside. Exhaling, he grasped a can of the alcoholic beverage and returned to his husband.

Bill grunted. “Good. Now help me to the couch.”

Keeping his gaze low, Dipper nodded. “Yes, Bill.”

Dropping to the floor, Dipper wrapped an arm around Bill’s torso and struggled to his feet. The brunet faltered beneath the bigger man’s weight but managed to drag the blond into the living room and onto the couch.

Bill sank into the cushions and commanded. “Gimme the drink.”

Dipper hesitated. The more Bill drank, the more of a jerk he became. Did he _really_ want to fuel the fire? Besides, Bill would probably fall asleep before long and forget all about the drink in the morning, right?

The blond grit his teeth. “Are you too _stupid_ to hear me? I said _give me my drink.”_

Ducking his head, Dipper murmured. “Dear, _please_ , Deirdre’s asleep.”

“I don’t give a shi–“

_“Dear–“_ Dipper stressed, glancing in the direction of a certain bedroom. “You don’t want to wake her up do you?”

Bill’s volume increased as he sat upright. “Why should I give a fu–“

The brunet struggled to pacify the man. _“–please–“_

“–about that little _leech_ and _you!.”_

Dipper’s breath hitched. Pacification would usually work. But _why wasn’t it working it would usually work just like the…_ Dipper blinked. Pacification wasn’t working this time or _the last time or the time before that or even the time before_ ** _that._**

Still, he tried again. “Remember you _love_ our daught–“

Bill stood, staggering, and Dipper quieted. _“You’re_ no better, you filthy piece of _trash.”_

Dipper swallowed, trying not to cry. “You don’t mean that.”

Bill sneered. “Oh but I _do_ and you’re _never_ going to leave because if you do…” the blond snatched Dipper’s shirt collar and hissed. “ _I’ll kill you.”_

The brunet struggled to breath, panic rising.

“Besides,” Bill pushed the young man away and snatched the drink. _“You_ need _me_ more than _I_ need _you_. I only keep you around because you’re a good fu–“

_“Please,”_ Dipper stumbled. “Keep your voice down.”

The blond growled. “Did you just tell me what to do?”

“N–no…”

_“Liar!”_ Bill snarled, raising a hand and Dipper flinched.

“Daddy?” A quiet, frightened, tone pierced through noise of Dipper’s heart hammering. “Dad-dad?

The brunet swiveled his gaze to the source of the sound and his eyes widened just as a force slammed into the side of his face. One voice gasped, another screamed, while the third laughed. Dipper dropped to the floor, placing a palm over his eye with blood roaring in his ears.

_Shit_. He needed to get to his make-up kit _fast_ and hide the mark before the bruise could form and anyone could see the damage. He sucked in a breath as his husband continued another one of his drunken tantrums.

Life hadn’t always been hell, Dipper remembered, it hadn’t always been this way. Bill had been kind once, to both him and their adopted daughter. He didn’t know when or why that changed, but Bill changed. Or was it him that had changed? Did he deserve the abuse? Did he deserve to be hurt? But why? What could he have done to deserve such cruelty? 

But maybe things would get better.

If he just didn’t leave and shielded their daughter from Bill’s intoxicated moments, then they’d all be fine wouldn’t they? With a little guidance, Bill would return to being the mischievous, eccentric, but curious man that he fell in love with and the threats would all turn out to be some poorly delivered joke meant to toughen him up! Right? He blinked back tears. Right…

A soft hand against his bicep startled him out of his reverie and he cringed before realizing that the gentle palm on his skin belonged to their daughter. He bit his lip. Looked like he’d been doing a _great_ job protecting their daughter…

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Deirdre prompted, eyes the size of the moon and welling with tears.

Dipper’s jaw lowered about to reassure her, when Bill’s nonsensical words formed into coherency.

Bill screeched. “– _outta my sight before I put a bullet through_ ** _both_** _your heads!”_  

Realization slapped Dipper in the face as he scrambled in a frantic rush to pick up his daughter and flee from the room.

Things _wouldn’t_ get better.

They’d only get worse.

Once they were both out of the room and his child openly sobbed, Dipper gritted his teeth and hardened a newfound resolution.

Enough was enough.

Dipper had a child to protect.

They had to get the hell _out_ of the dangerous situation. Their lives would only continue to spiral out of control and if they didn’t escape they’d be dead for sure. Dipper inhaled. It hurt. It hurt to leave but he’d take the chance and risk Bill hunting them down over the sure fire path of staying. Staying meant death, leaving only meant _potential_ death. But…but maybe Bill only needed time to cool off…

Exhaling, Dipper’’s mind whirled through plan after plan. No, they needed to escape. _Tonight_. He placed his child just outside her bedroom door and placed a finger to his lips.

“Shh,” he whispered, “Daddy’s going to check on Dad-dad. Don’t worry, everything’s okay. I’ll be right back.”

Tip-toeing to the living room, Dipper peered around the doorway and crept to peer around the couch.

“Dear…?” He murmured, wary. 

No response.

Risking a peek, he leaned over the couch and breathed. Bill had passed out. _Good._

Sighing, Dipper stomach churned as he pulled away and turned only to find his daughter had followed. Hurriedly, he planted his index finger to his mouth and ushered her out of the room. Finally, he had a plan.

There was only one person nearby who he could ask for help.

Hopefully the guy didn’t still hate him.

Once out of the living room, he crouched beside his weeping child and hurriedly said. “Dad-dad is a little stressed right now so we’re going to give him some time to rest. Everything’s okay. Grab whatever is important to you that you can carry, cause we’re going to be staying with a friend for the night.”

He guided her to her room and split to rush to his and Bill’s room. He grabbed his backpack, hastily stuffed his make-up case into the bag as a precaution, and rushed to the bathroom. Snagging the first aid-kit and filling it with extra essentials, he sped out and to the kitchen to pile the remaining space in the bag with food and bottled drinks.

Dipper returned to his daughter’s–his, not their’s anymore– room and pushed open the door to find her crying in the middle of a circle of stuffed animals.

She knew something was wrong.

The brunet bit his lip and glanced out the door. They didn’t have much time. Who knew when Bill would wake up?

He crossed the ring of stuffed toys and gathered her into his arms, cooing soothing words of nonsense and grabbed her favorite stuffed animals and piled them into one arm. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s okay.”

“B–but–” she hiccuped and sobbed. “Dad-dad _hurt_ you!”

Dipper winced because _her voice was getting louder and might wake Bill up oh please don’t wake Bill up._

“Shh,” with his free hand, he rubbed circles on her back, desperately hoping she’d calm. 

He’d never been too skilled with the whole parenting thing but he was trying.

The brunet hugged her. “It’s okay but we gotta get going. Is there anything else you want to bring?”

Sniffling but calming, Deirdre filled her arms with as many stuffed animals as she could carry, tears dripping down her cheeks and while Dipper wanted to curl up and cry too, he stayed strong. Picking up on his odd silence, she stayed quiet as they tip-toed through the living room.

Bill shifted in his sleep and Dipper froze, heart racing, but the blond did not wake up. They wound through the room and into the hallway and soon arrive at the door. With a final backwards glance, Dipper’s gaze landed upon the the small table beside the knob and bit his lip.

As a last second thought, he grasped a framed photo of better days.

They weren’t coming back.

Exiting their former home, Dipper tucked the photo beneath the arm filled with stuffed animals and grasped his child’s hand. He kept an eye on the streets. Even though the neighborhood was peaceful, one could never be too careful at night. They set off.

And so they walked. They walked until their feet ached and his daughter nearly fell asleep whenever they stopped at a crosswalk. Dipper gathered his child into his arms and piled the stuffed animals atop her sleeping frame, keeping her warm, and continued to walk.

Eventually he arrived at a quaint, medium sized house and swallowed harshly. Inwardly, he hoped that luck would be with them. He lumbered up the steps, balance unsteady. Tightening his grip on his daughter’s sleeping form, he pressed the doorbell. After a moment too long he sighed and turned away. They’d have to find somewhere else.

The lights flicked on and the door opened.

A young man stood, framed by the light.

Dipper inhaled and averted his gaze. “H–hey…”

“Dipper Cipher,” a southern twang greeted him, carefully neutral. “Been awhile.”

Resisting the urge to retreat, Dipper ground his teeth. He just had to suck up his pride and ask for help. _Just ask for help. For your daughter_.

“I…” his voice wobbled and cracked as realization slammed into him once more and before he could stop himself a wave of tears overflowed. “I need your help.”

A moment of quiet passed before the man stepped aside and Dipper’s shoulders sagged. “Thank you Gideon,” he murmured and crossed the threshold. “Where can she sleep?”

“The guest room.”

The brunet nodded and made his way there, winding through familiar hallways that shot a pang of nostalgia through his heart but he just inhaled and kept on walking. He stopped at the door and strode inside, gently placing his daughter beneath the covers and tucking her in. He walked out and quietly shut the door to be faced with the blond.

“Get into a fight?” Gideon prodded, handing him a glass of water. “Didn’t take you to be a rowdy type.”

Dipper shook his head, accepting the glass. “Argument.” 

Gideon raised a brow. “That ended in a brawl? How’d you get that black-eye, Dipper?”

The brunet looked away and hurried to the living room while Gideon narrowed his eyes, following.

“Dipper, tell me how you got that black eye or I’m kicking you out.”

The brunet curled his fists because he _can’t_ he just _can’t do this right now_ and choked out. “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have done the things I did in the past and…”

He sighed and dropped to the couch. 

Placing the drink on the table and burying his face in his palms, he mumbled. “Bill did it.”

Stunned silence.

“Bill Cipher.” Gideon repeated in clear disbelief. _“Bill Cipher.”_

Dipper shook his head, refusing to look up. “He was drunk.”

“He still shouldn’t have done that.” Gideon growled.

“You were about to kick me out.” Dipper retorted, raising his head to glare as his irritation flared from exhaustion and a need to defend himself.

The blond snorted. “I lied.”

“You–”

Gideon curved around the couch and placed his hands atop Dipper’s shoulders, massaging them.

“I’m married.” Dipper protested, somewhere inside hoping that Bill just needed time to cool off and that he and his daughter could return.

“And soon to be divorced. It’s hard to be be married to someone who’ll soon be dead.” The blond continued to work the brunet’s tense muscles.

“Don’t.” Dipper sighed, resisting the temptation to melt into the gentle touch, and instead leaned out of the man’s grip. “He’s still my husband.”

Gideon frowned. “He _hurt_ you.”

“Accidents happen!” Dipper defended. 

“He _punched you in the face.”_

“He didn’t mean it!”

Gideon inhaled. “Dipper. Do significant others hurt their partners?”

The brunet averted his gaze. “Um…”

The blond’s voice dropped, eerily calm. “Did he yell at you?”

“Um…”

“Did he insult you?”

“Uh…”

“Did he manipulate you?”  
“N–”

“Threats of death, maybe?”

“Gid–”

“ _Physically_ and _emotionally_ put you through hell?”

“Sto–”

“Bill _abuses_ you, Dipper!” Gideon exclaimed. “You’re not safe around him and _never will be!_ And if you’re not concerned about your safety then think of your _child’s.”_

Dipper stopped short. 

His gaze dropped to the floor and he whispered. “I know…I don’t want to believe it, but… _I know.”_

Gideon paused. “Stay with me.”

Dipper swallowed. “Gideon, I can’t handle this right now. I still love B– _I just–“_ He heaved a sigh. “I’ll be out by tomorrow.”

Muttering, _“now_ you choose to be faithful…” The blond shook his head. “Where will you stay then?”

“I…”

“You didn’t bring any money with you, did you?”

“A credit card…”

Gideon lifted a brow and strode to the front of the couch. “You _do_ realize that Bill can track where you are based on your transactions with that card.”

Dipper sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. “I…haven’t exactly thought this through.”

“Then stay with me. You can sleep in my room.”

_“Gideon.”_ Dipper shot the smirking blond a glare. “We may have been a thing once but we are _not_ anymore!”

The blond sat beside the brunet. Dipper didn’t have the energy to scoot away when Gideon leaned close and placed a palm on the brunet’s thigh. When Dipper flinched, Gideon pulled away with a blink of surprise.

The blond’s fists curled. “He’s hurt you more than just this time, hasn’t he?”

Dipper averted his gaze. “Gideon, _please_ , just let it be.”

“Divorce him and I will.”

“Gideon, _please.”_

Dipper’s skin prickled as Gideon silently stared. When the blond spoke with a soft tone, Dipper jumped.

“Just what did Bill _do_ to you?”

Dipper sighed. “A lot of things, Gideon…a _lot_ of things.”


	7. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year was a drag and Bill wished it stayed that way.

"Date me.” 

Bill rolled his eyes. “For the _fifth time. No.”_

The student growled. “Go to prom with me _or else”_

Honestly, how hard was it to handle rejection? “Nice try, asshole.” The eighteen year old bit out and stepped around the girl. “But I’ve got to get to class.”

Still, a niggling sense of worry crept in the back of his mind. Somehow, the jerk sounded _serious._ More so than the last times she’d demanded he date her. 

Shaking his head, he dismissed the whole event and headed to his next class. As he walked into the classroom, he spotted his favorite person and lit up.

“Pine Tree!” He called and sat in the desk beside the brunet’s. “Feelin’ sappy today? Cause you’re lookin happy!”

The teen laughed and pushed a hand against Bill’s shoulder. “Your jokes get worse everyday.”

Bill wiggled his eyebrows and the brunet scoffed, reaching a hand to bat the blond’s arm once more but the teacher’s voice announced the beginning of math class. Bill pouted but directed his focus to the front of the room while the boy beside him ducked his head and scribbled notes.

He had nothing to fret about, didn’t he?

~oOo~

Not soon enough class ended and together, Bill and the brunet rushed out of the room to be greeted by a platinum haired blond. 

“Dipper Pines!” The pudgy teen grinned and strode beside them. “How good it is tah see you!”

“Gideon!” Dipper chirped.

The brunet returned the smile and started a conversation while Bill shifted his stare about the hallway. Odd. Why did he feel like someone was watching–he stiffened. There, glaring at Dipper and Gideon between the shifting crowd, stood the student who demanded Bill be her boyfriend. Protective instincts flared because something wasn’t right about that stare. His stomach churned.

Just as he started to speak up, Gideon snagged his arm and dragged him through a door with a shout. “Meet you at your locker, hon!”

“Uh oka–” the door shut on the brunet’s reply and Bill turned to look at Gideon.

Bill gave Gideon an odd look as the plump teen checked the base of the stalls. Apparently satisfied that they were alone, Gideon eyed Bill with furrowed brows.

“Hon, are you alright?”

“Wha–” Bill blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “What?” 

“You’ve been jumpy all week. You’re making Pines real worried.”

“I have _not_ been jumpy.” He protested before he hesitated. “Actually, though...I’ve got a bad feeling about something, but both you and Pine Tree should hear it.”

Gideon stared for a moment before he nodded. “Alright.”

And so the two of them hurried out of the bathroom and to Dipper’s locker, neither noticing the pair of eyes following them.

~oOo~

By the time they arrived at the secluded section of the park, hidden from passerby, Bill had worked himself into a fretting fit. He waved his hands as he spoke and paced back and forth while Gideon and Dipper just watched, knowing their friend would only be able to express his thoughts while moving.

“You know Damia?” Bill worked to find a good starting point.

Gideon nodded. “What about her?”

“Well, she, uh...she’s been demanding I go to prom with her or else.”

Dipper frowned. “Or else what?”

“I dunno.”

“Hon, did you tell her no?”

Bill flattened a stare at the blond. “What do _you_ think?”

Gideon rolled his eyes and raised his hands. “I wouldn’t worry about it, peach.”

Dipper jumped in hesitantly. “I dunno, Gideon, Damia has always been kinda weird.”

“Bill’s just frettin’ over nuthin’!” The pudgy teen protested. 

The blond huffed. “I am not! Damia is really messed up!”

“She’s in my english class and she’s as quiet as a lamb and wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

“Are you callin’ me a liar?” Bill shouted, lifting his hands.

Neither blonds noticed Dipper’s paling face until he spoke. “Uh...guys? We’ve got a problem.”

_“What?”_ The teens snapped.

“Last chance, Cipher.” A cold voice cut in. “Go with me to prom _or else.”_

“Or else _what?”_ Bill growled, whipping around to face the speaker.

Promptly, he blanched. “Why do you have a _gun?”_

“If I can’t have you,” the student threatened, “then _no one_ can. Make your choice. _Now.”_

Bill’s jaw dropped, working soundlessly. Dipper stepped forwards, shielding Bill’s body with his own.

“Put the gun down.” The brunet stated, voice low.

The student snarled. “Cipher, decide _now_ or I’ll shoot the brat.”

“Dipper,” Bill placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“She’ll _kill you.”_ The teen hissed.

“If I don’t go then she’ll kill _you.”_ Bill rebuked.

“Damia” Bill sighed, raising his hands. “I’ll go with you.” 

Dipper bit out a swear and grabbed Bill’s arm, stopping him from walking. “Don’t–”

A gunshot rang.

Three voices screamed and Bill crumpled to the grass.

Dipper dropped to the ground, eyes wide, as blood pooled from Bill’s thigh. “Holy _shit.”_

While the teen panicked, Gideon whipped out his phone. Before he had the chance to dial 911, a cold tone growled.

“Drop the phone.”

Gideon shifted his gaze to see Damia wielding the smoking weapon. He swallowed and held his hands in the air. The girl strode to him, snatched the phone, threw it to the ground, and slammed her heel against the device. Cocking the gun, she aimed and fired. 

The sound deafened Dipper’s ears and he twisted just in time to see Gideon collapse. His breath hitched and he lurched towards his fallen friend, one arm outstretched, when a doctor’s needle stabbed his bare arm. He yelped as the needle pierced skin, a sharp prick, and then he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Damia whipped her gaze about the hidden part of the park and tucked her gun into the holster. 

She had two bodies to deal with.

~oOo~

A blurred reality came into focus as Dipper opened his eyes. Blearily, he shifted and groaned as his body ached. He stretched and stiffened as his hands brushed against a warm surface. Pushing himself to a sitting position and ignoring how sluggishly his body responded, he peered over and froze.

A bloodstained blond snored beside him.

Relaxing slightly, because Bill was _alive,_ he lifted the blankets and blushed. Bill only wore a shirt and boxers and… His gaze trailed to the bandages wrapped around the blond’s thigh. His stomach churned.

_Oh no._

Realization crashed and he bit his lip. Bill and he were alive… But what had happened to Gideon? He remembered the teen collapsing and then…

“About time you woke up, useless brat.”

Dipper whipped his gaze towards the source of the sound but amidst the dim lighting and the towering shelves of boxes, he couldn’t find the speaker. Clenching his fists and shuffling closer to Bill’s prone form, he puffed his chest.

“What do you want, Damia?” _Crap_ , his voice cracked.

“Just Bill’s love…” footsteps echoed. “And you’re going to help me make that happen.”

“You’re _insane.”_ The brunet spat. “First you _shoot Bill,_ possibly _killed Gideon,_ and then you kidnap Bill and me? I’m _not–”_

A cool round tip pressed against the back of his head and he blanked.

“Care to rephrase your answer?” A quiet tone sent a shudder down his spine. “It would be such a shame to kill Bill’s only friend. He’d be _so_ upset with me.”

Dipper struggled to reply but fear kept the words lodged in his throat.

“So here’s what we’re going to do,” she whispered and wrapped her free hand around the front of his neck. “You’re going to convince Bill to go out with me. And if you don’t…”

She tightened her grip and Dipper gasped, lifting his hands but the barrel of the gun pushed against his scalp and he halted.

“I’ll kill you, and then I’ll kill Bill and you don’t want Bill to get hurt, do you?”

He shook his head.

“Good.” She dropped her hand to brush her fingers through Bill’s hair. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

Wide eyed, Dipper just nodded.

“And he’s mine. _All mine.”_ The monster cackled.

A groan interrupted her maniacal laughter and two pairs of eyes zeroed on the speaker. Dipper swallowed, anxious, as the blond opened his eyes.

Damia _grinned._ “Hey, babe.”

Bill scrunched his face. “Urghhh everything hurts.”

Dipper clenched a fistful of the blanket, heart racing. Hopefully Bill wouldn’t do anything dumb and get himself killed.

The girl leaned forwards, short hair falling over Bill’s face. “I can make the pain go away…”

Bill blinked a few times. “Damia? What? Why…”

Dipper watched as realization smacked the blond in the face. Bill’s cheeks heated and he shoved their kidnapper away with a snarl only to gasp and bare his teeth in pain. Dipper’s eyes shot wide as Damia growled.

“He–he didn’t mean it!” The brunet protested. “He was just, uh, surprised!”

Bill stiffened and turned his head to stare at the teen’s pale face. _“Pine Tree?”_

Dipper returned his focus onto Bill and hissed. “Play along, idiot, and we might get out of this alive.” He cleared his throat and added in a louder tone. “You didn’t mean to push your girlfriend, did you?”

“Girlfriend?” Bill gave Dipper a look. “Damia’s–”

“A beautiful girl who loves you so very much.” Dipper bulldozed over the blond’s denial with gritted teeth. “And you love her, remember? Or do you have a fever?”

He leaned forwards to place a hand on the blond’s forehead and whispered. “Idiot, I’m trying to save our _lives_ here. _Play along.”_

“Nice try,” Their abductor snorted. “But at least you’re learning.”

Bill sat upright, using his body to block Dipper’s own. “Whatever you want Damia, _I’m not doing it.”_

“Bill–” The brunet started.

The girl just aimed her gun. “If you don’t love me, then I’ll kill the brat.”

Bill gritted his teeth. “You’re–”

“If I killed the fatty, I can easily kill the bratty.”

Dipper’s breath hitched. “Bill don–”

“You’re a _monster.”_ Bill finished. “If you really cared about me then you’d accept that I like Pine Tree and you wouldn’t threaten him or–” he froze. “...you killed Gideon…?”

Damia smirked. “Just a pull of the trigger. Now, I’m willing to keep the brat around–I could use a servant–but only if you agree to date me.”

Bill clenched his fists and inhaled. “Let me get this straight. I date you, you won’t hurt Pine Tree?”

“And if you don’t then I’ll kill him.”

Dipper jumped his gaze from one face to the other when Bill raised his hands. 

Bill sighed, resigned. “Fine. You win.”


End file.
